Distillation means including means for solar distillation of ocean water are well known as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,292--Coanda et al; 3,317,406--Beard; 4,131,513--Green; 4,197,162--Cardinal, and numerous other patents. Windturbines are, of course, well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,131--Yen. Also, solar air moving systems for obtaining upward movement of air through an elongated conduit are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,908--Van Delic. Although solar stills, windmills and like wind-driven devices are well known, no prior art arrangements for generating cyclonic air movement using Coriolis acceleration, and directing said air downwardly through an elongated conduit within which one or more wind-driven devices are located are known to applicant.